Something to Remember
by atsume
Summary: Wow, my first fanfiction story! Okay, Inuyasha and Kagome have a very special night together, but when they wake up to find Kouga looking at them the next morning, what will happen? InuKag SanMir You're sure to love it!
1. Poor Kagome

Okay now, this is my very first story so don't hate, appreciate!   
  
Review please! (Gives puppy eyes to readers) Even if you don't like it, you could give me ideas! () It's Kirby! Oh, sorry!  
  
Something to Remember ---Chapter 1---  
  
He held Kagome as he whispered his love to her until she silenced him with a kiss. It grew deeper and deeper by the minute. Once again, they lied down passionately on the ground with a soft crinkling of the leaves, where love, hunger, and passion would once again consume them.  
  
Next morning   
  
'I can smell Kouga, he's picked up Kagome's scent' Inuyasha thought with a frown. Just as quick as the frown appeared, it disappeared when a small smile came in its place. 'I'm gonna love this.' When Kouga appeared in front of the sleeping Kagome, she was enfolded in Inuyasha's arms, while Inuyasha pretended to be sleeping. "Ka....Kagome?!" Kouga asked. "Humph?" was her only reply before she awoke to a horrified wolf prince.  
  
"OM MY GOD, KOUGA!" Kagome practically screamed when she saw him. (Yes, they are still naked!) 'This is my que.' Inuyasha thought as he sat up and yawned to add to the drama. After Kouga got out of his daze, his face showed everything that he could kill at any moment. "What the hell were you doing with my Kagome, dog face?!?" Kouga yelled while still looking straight through him. Soon, the others came running, scared for their friends safety. After that, they were rolling on the ground laughing and trying to contain themselves. "I think you just answered your own question you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha snapped back at Kouga with just as much force. Feeling mad and embarrassed, Kagome ran from the horrible scene in Inuyasha's red hoari. With Kagome   
  
"I can't take this, I'll go home" she said as she jumped through the bone eaters well. She ran straight to her room crying with Mrs. Higurashi and Grandpa looking after her with dumbfounded expressions on their faces.  
  
----Well, that's the end of that chapter; please tell me if you liked it. Okay, I'm already started on the next chapter so review people, review! I'm very happy with myself right now!  
  
Well, g2g Bye until next chapter! 


	2. Making Decisions

Thank you for reviewing DeniseD! I shall take your advice this chapter. Okay, here I go!

Chapter 2 Making Decisions

Back in the Feudal Era:                                                                                

"So, how was your night with Kagome? Spill it we deserve to know!" Kouga spat out sarcastically. "You jackass, you made her runoff to her time" Inuyasha snapped back with just as much malice. "You never answered Kouga's question Inuyasha." Miroku piped in with a perverted smile gracing his lips.

SMACK! Sango had the honor of hitting the perverted monk upside the head before Inuyasha, Kouga, or Shippo could get to him. Soon he had a beautiful collection of bumps on his head, courtesy of the others surrounding him.

"Ohhhh, if only she were here to tell Inuyasha to sit, then she could explain their actions to everyone." Sango sighed out. "I think their 'actions' are pretty clear to me" Kouga growled out. "Poor Kagome" sighed Shippo.

At Kagome's House

         Mrs. Higurashi walked into her daughter's room just in time to see her pull on a red muscle shirt to go with her pale khaki skirt. "Sweetie, why have you come home so soon? Did you have another argument?" There was name again; she blushed furiously which caused one of her mother's eyebrows to rise. "Or did someone try to rape you; he came to your rescue and gave you his coat." Her mother gave her a suspicious look that she knew all too well.  

      "No, it's nothing mom" Kagome said through embarrassed. "Please, Kagome, tell me what happened." Her mother was practically begging with her now.

       "I'm a little embarrassed about it…. and upset." "A little?" asked her mother, intrigued. "Okay, a lot!" Kagome said, a little irritated with mother for being so nosy. "And?" "And what?" asked Kagome. Her mother just rolled her eyes, something she never did! "Okay, okay, I tell you" Kagome all but yelled throwing her hands up for emphasis.

     "But you won't like it one bit!" she said narrowing her eyes at her mother for being so nosy. Her mom only started clapping and bouncing on the bed like a child would. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of having Inuyasha's child.

Sorry it's so short but my mom is trying to steal the computer from so I must try to re-gain control of it! Eeckk! Pain!  Bye kids!


End file.
